This invention relates to solid peroxide bleaches.
Solid peroxide bleaches are useful soap and detergent additives. They are also useful in bleaching wood pulp.
Hydrogen peroxide is a useful bleach. It advantageously does not form chlorine as do many bleaches. Hydrogen peroxide is a liquid under ambient conditions. It generally is used and stored in the form of aqueous solutions. Concentrated aqueous solutions of hydrogen peroxide and hydrogen peroxide itself are fire and explosion hazards upon contamination with organic matter and/or certain metals. It is therefore desirable to have non-combustible hydrogen peroxide-containing solids which release hydrogen peroxide upon addition of the solid to water. It would be desirable if the entire solid was useful in the aqueous solution made from the solid.